


serendipity

by melliesgrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Modern AU, accidental nudity, idek if theyre ic, its literally TERRIBLE, listen...this is so bad okay, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliesgrant/pseuds/melliesgrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which obi-wan kenobi and anakin skywalker are strangers who can see into each others apartments</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> guys...this is my first obikin fic and they're my otp but yall idk if this is very ic and i i know for a fact it's shit but hopefully you enjoy it?? maybe my fics will get better with time?? we'll see

Obi-Wan didn’t know much about the boy that lived across from him, he didn’t know anything really, except that he was very young and very attractive and he tends to leave the blinds open and when Obi-Wan does the same he can see into the boy's apartment and he can see back. It unnerves Obi-Wan a bit, the amount of times the two have given awkward smiles in the mornings or he’s seen uncomfortable moments for the boy across from his window. Him with friends, fighting with strangers, anything in his life Obi-Wan had a view to if he wanted one, but of course he respected others privacy and wouldn’t. He’d move to another room, or close his own blinds, but he too tends to leave his blinds open which  _ really  _ unnerves him. He forgets sometimes that the young boy could easily see into  _ his  _ life, and he was unnerved by it because he wasn’t doing anything scandalous or too embarrassing. He saw himself as a boring old man, and while the boy was getting drunk with friends and blasting his music, Obi-Wan was sitting alone at his table grading students papers and dealing with whatever Quinlan was calling him about whilst he was intoxicated just like the twenty something year old across from him. He was almost forty and lusting after a young stranger and wishing he was more exciting so said stranger would find him interesting. He couldn’t believe himself, he was ridiculous, which is why he refused to acknowledge those feelings and stopped telling Quin about his cute neighbor. (He shouldn’t have told him in the first place, because now Quin won’t stop asking about him.) Even if Obi-Wan liked the stranger or wanted him in all the obscene ways Quinlan spoke about he was sure the boy never thought of him, and if he did it was just as that old man across who does nothing but read all day.

Thankfully a distraction arose as Obi-Wan got lost in his thoughts, and while he was thankful for the ringing phone he was not thankful that it was Quin. The man was his best friend, but he knew where Quin was trouble followed and a phone call would be filled with lewd words about whomever he spent the night with before or the girl he was so desperate to be with. Aalya he believed her name was, he himself had never met her, but he had heard enough from Quin to know her name and that she went to the school he taught at. Thankfully he didn’t have her in any of his classes, because he knew if he did Quin would insist on joining him to his classes or using Obi-Wan to spy on her and see if she was flirting with anyone else in class. Yet he answered the phone anyway, being the good friend he was and always would be. 

“Hello, Quin, why is it you’re calling?” He asked, not having hope for much anything, and only going to be surprised if Quinlan was respectable for once.

“To invite you out with me, of course.” Quin spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire galaxy. “We’re going clubbing, Aalya told me where she was going tonight and I  _ swear  _ she wants me to go too. That was her way of flirting, tonight might be the night Obi and I need my main man with me. I need my wingman, even if you’re a crap one.

Obi-Wan chuckled, questioning his friendship but never regretting it. The two had been friends since they were children, been through thick and thin together, so even though they were complete opposites and Obi-Wan wasn’t a fan of his ideas of fun he would still occasionally tag along for the sake of his best friend. “Will you ever give up on this girl, Quin? Anyway, I don’t know if I want to go out tonight, much less to a club. School just started and I need to get some things organized.”

“Bullshit!” Quinlan yelled through the phone. “Knowing you you had everything planned and organized the minute summer started. You can come out for one night with me, your very best friend, and support me as I try to get with the girl I will not be giving up on anytime soon.”

Obi-Wan knew he didn’t have to go, and stayed silent for a bit as he thought it over. There really was no reason to go, and he knew he’d eventually leave early once Quin got drunk and found someone to mess around with. The only appealing thing of the clubs Quin went to were the drinks and the fact that Quin was there, but besides that Obi-Wan preferred to stay away from the loud techno music and fresh faced twenty one year olds (who were probably his students) grinding all over each other. He always went in the end though, and this time wasn’t going to change that. “Fine, but only for a bit.”

He didn’t have to be there to know Quin was rejoicing, and he simply smiled at the fact that he got to see his childhood best friend who infuriated him so much that night. “Fuck yeah! Please try and have fun though, I don’t need you complaining to me the entire night.”

“I do not complain to you, I simply inform you I am not having a good time and that I am leaving. That, my dear friend, is not complaining.” Obi-Wan explained, pretending to be offended by his friends words.

“Well still, you’re a pissbaby whenever we go out, so please just get drunk and dance with me and have fun!” Quinlan tried to persuade him, hoping it would be one of those rare times Obi-Wan let loose and had fun. Those were few and far between but Quin always looked forward to them, whilst Obi-Wan dreaded the hangovers that came from them.

“We’ll see.” Obi-Wan simply stated, unsure himself what he would do. It had been quite some time since he let loose, and he could get it out of his system now so during work the rest of the year Quin won’t be harassing him and trying to convince him to join him to these clubs. Quin understood this was not Obi’s thing, but he also knew every once in awhile he  _ had  _ to make Obi-Wan come out.

“Good enough for me! I’ll text you the details, and I’ll see you there babe.” Quin said, hanging up before Obi-Wan could tell him not to call him babe or any other ridiculous pet name. He really should be used to it by now, but here he was shaking his head as he thought of his best friend. 

* * *

Obi-Wan arrived at the club already finding it completely distasteful, not to mention he wasn’t dressed for the occasion. The club was filled with twenty somethings with barely any clothes on, whilst Obi-Wan was thirty eight and in a stuffy sweater and trousers. He could already imagine Quin’s face when he saw him, and soon he didn’t have to imagine it as he saw his best friend walk towards him.

“What the fuck is this? Trousers? You’re not at work Obi-Wan, why aren’t you wearing some sexy leather pants and a tight shirt?” Quin questioned, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes and take the drink he had ordered when he first arrived. 

“I am no longer a twenty year old, Quinlan. Anyway, I can’t imagine that leather pants are all that comfortable.” He joked, giving his best friend a smile that showed he was in a good mood and was (hopefully) not be a total buzzkill to Quin.

“So? Neither am I and I’m still working it. Anyway, you totally have that sexy dilf vibe, I’m sure all your students  _ love  _ you.” He teased, making Obi-Wan cringe at the idea of his students thinking of him like that. Sure, there had been a few admirers, but he knew Quin meant more than just admiring. 

“Stop, please, I’m too sober to deal with you.” He joked, and yet in the moment (as it was in most) it was entirely true. 

“Then let’s get you drunk!” Quin exclaimed with great enthusiasm, telling the bartender to bring some drink Obi-Wan didn’t hear and soon was forcing him to down shot after shot after shot. Tonight Obi-Wan was walking on air, not even caring about the terrible techno music or the fact that Quin had left to dance with Aalya, but tomorrow Obi-Wan would regret it.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker didn’t mind at all the fact that he could see into the man across from his apartments kitchen, and he didn’t care that said man could look into his. Anakin found no reason to be embarrassed by it, he knew that would happen when he got the apartment and didn’t care if the mystery man could see whatever he was doing whenever his blinds were open. When they made eye contact he always gave a warm smile and got an uncomfortable one in return, and sometimes Anakin would just look over to see the man sitting at his table slumped over a large pile of papers. He was intrigued by the man, wanting to know who he was and what he did. Maybe it was because he seemed to always be in some type of routine and Anakin wanted to know if he had some secret adventurous life outside of his apartment, or maybe it was because the man was just so damned attractive and Anakin wanted him so badly. So what if he dressed like an old man and seemed to be much older than Anakin, he still couldn’t deny his attraction to the man and if he had to opportunity to meet or be with him for one night he would take it.

Of course he wouldn’t put himself out there and introduce himself, Anakin wasn’t going to be one of  _ those  _ people. He wasn’t going to walk over to the man's building with some crappy casserole and a fake smile and ‘be a good neighbor’. They weren’t even technically neighbors, and it would be creepy to do that. Padme always tells Anakin to stop being so scared and just introduce himself, and then let fate take its course. Anakin thinks Padme only says this because she doesn’t want to hear him talk about how ‘hot his neighbor is’ every time she stops by his apartment and can see said man across the way. Anakin didn’t know if he believed in fate or not, but if fate was real then shouldn’t it find some way to introduce them and not Anakin?

Anakin didn’t have time to think about his sexy neighbor though, for he was already late to work and knew some friends were coming over the next night and had to prepare. It was an average night, but their average nights consisted of them all getting shit faced and breaking whatever was near, so he had to hide anything breakable or important before a drunk Aayla got her hands on it and tried to play catch with Barris. He smiled at the thought, even though he always had to clean up the mess much to his dismay, he would never wish away the nights he had with his best friends. Even the hangovers were worth it, or at least that’s what Anakin always said when he wasn’t hung over. Though he didn’t completely mind, because it was always fun getting crap food with Ahsoka the next morning and using their hangover as an excuse to get multiple large fries from McDonald’s. She was always the one who slept over whenever they hung out at his place, Padme always had shit to do the next day, Aayla never wanted the night to end and would call one of her booty calls, and Barris would just throw up and go home. Anakin was thankful for their young age and how they could get away with this behavior, knowing the older he got the more his friends would mature and soon he’d be the only one still acting like a dumb teenager. That was something he hated about himself, all his friends had great career goals and were going to a great school while he just worked as a mechanic and didn’t care about responsibility. One day things would change and he would be the only one acting this way, and that day was what Anakin dreaded far too much. 

  
He wouldn’t think of such terrible things now though, for he was still young and his friends (except Padme) were still immature, and he had no reason to worry about such things while his life was still great in his opinion. So he drank his coffee, admired the man across from him and smiled, and left for his job and awaited the fun that would come soon.


End file.
